


Getting Close

by Yvi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter Skinner is getting too close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyRose/gifts).



It was usually not considered good to get close to your subordinates. It only led to emotions that got in the way and then things ended badly. Walter Skinner knew that.

He also knew that he had already gotten much too close to her. To them, at first, but mostly to her, those past weeks and months. Dana Scully's abduction, her cancer... it had brought him closer to her, emotionally. Too close, most would say. Inappropriate, they would call it.

He would agree with that assessment. This was inappropriate. Especially as 'this' was no longer him thinking about her after work or being nervous before meetings. 'This' was him sleeping with her. Well, once so far. And it hadn't been a drunken one-night stand, the kind where you could tell yourself it was a mistake and would never happen again. Oh no, there had been dinner and coffee at her place. Light and deep conversations. Kissing and staggering and the removal of clothes that hadn't been removed from another person in a long while - at least as far as he remembered. He knew she had a history of affairs with superiors.

The situation confused him. He did not like being confused.

Unfortunately, the morning after that night brought not much clarity to the issue - he had gotten dressed and left her place before her alarm rang. He probably woke her in the process, but she pretended to be asleep. There was no meeting with Scully and Mulder scheduled and as he dropped by their office he got greeted by a locked door.

He came home late, as usual. Usually, though, there was no one standing in front of his door waiting for him as he came home. Not since Sharon had left.

"Can I come in?" she asked him without greeting.

"Yes, of course." He searched his pockets for the key and let her go through the door first. He took her coat from her and offered her coffee, which she accepted.

He thought it was awkward, but he wasn't sure how to break the subject, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I trust you this will not change our professional relationship?"

It wasn't a question, yet he answered. "Of course not." At least, he hoped so.

"Good."

A moment of silence followed that seemed to last much longer, until he finally thought of words to say. "Do you have plans for tomorrow evening?"

"Yes, actually, I do," she answered.

So she wasn't interested in anything further after all. He could live with that.

"But I am free tonight," she added.

Maybe getting close wasn't that bad. Maybe he should try.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lilly_rose's famdom stocking 2008.


End file.
